My invention relates to golf. More specifically, it relates to full-size, championship golf played by professionals as a sport and by serious amateur golfers in tournament play. In particular, this new golf game uses modified, traditional rules to play a form of championship golf on a compact course with a putter and a single golf ball.
______________________________________ FIELD OF SEARCH 273/176, 273/176A, 273/176AB, 273/176B, 273/176D, 273/176E, 273/176F, 273/176LG, 273/176JX, 273/176J, 273/176BX, 273/176FB REFERENCES CITED Valvano 84,224/May 1931 Gage 2,482,210/May 1935 Reilly 3,083,021/Mar 1963 Ward 3,427,030/Feb 1969 Purdy 3,719,360/Mar 1973 Healy 4,145,053/Mar 1979 Renn 4,157,831/Jun 1979 Beam 4,225,136/Sep 1080 Gallic 4,294,450/Oct 1981 Eady 4,743,026/May 1988 Grigas 4,726,589/Feb 1988 Mazer 4,934,704/Jun 1990 ______________________________________